familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Danish monarchs
This is a list of Danish monarchs, that is, the Kings and Queens regnant of Denmark. This includes: * The Kingdom of Denmark (up to 1397) ** Personal union of Denmark and Norway (1380–1397) * The Kalmar Union (1397–1536) **Union of Denmark, Norway and Sweden (1397–1523) **Union of Denmark and Norway (1523–1536) * The Kingdom of Denmark-Norway (1536–1814) * The Kingdom of Denmark (1814–ongoing) ** Iceland (since the union between Denmark and Norway in 1380; independent in a personal union with Denmark 1918–1944; a sovereign republic since 1944) ** Greenland (since the union between Denmark and Norway in 1380; effective Danish control began in 1721; integrated into the Danish realm in 1953; internal home rule introduced 1979; self-determination assumed in 2009; Greenland has two out of 179 seats in the Danish parliament Folketinget) ** Faroe Islands (since the union between Denmark and Norway in 1380; County of Denmark 1816–1948; internal home rule introduced 1948; The Faroe Islands have two out of 179 seats in the Danish parliament Folketinget) The house of Oldenburg held the Danish Crown between 1448 and 1863, when it passed to the house of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg, a cadet branch of the same house, patrilineally descended from King Christian III of Denmark. The kingdom had been elective (although the eldest son or brother of the previous king was usually elected) until 1660, when it became hereditary and absolutist. Until 1864 Denmark was also united in a personal union with the duchies of Holstein and Saxe-Lauenburg, and in a political and personal union with the Duchy of Schleswig. Semi-legendary Danish monarchs of the "House of Olaf": was raised after king Sigtrygg by his mother. 934 AD.]] *Chochilaicus—see Hugleik and Hygelac— 515 AD, First Danish King mentioned by Gregory of Tours (538–594). Hugleik, according to the written sources suffered a defeat in 515 during a naval expedition to the Frankish Empire. Hugleik is the first Danish king mentioned in European sources. *Ongendus (Angantyr): Saint Willibrord wrote about when he visited the Danes, at the time ruled by Ongendus. *Harald, named as former king in relating 9th century events, perhaps model for legendary Harald Wartooth. Related to the Frisian king Redbad II who in 754 had to flee to "the land of the Danes" where king Harald reigned ("Daniae Regi Heraldi").[http://www.vikingetidenskonger.dk/wp-content/uploads/Det-frisiske-folk.pdf Karsten Krambs: Det frisiske folk (2015 - version 1.2) (p. 8)] *Sigfred: 770s–790s *Gudfred: 804–810 mentioned as Danish king in the Treaty of Heiligen 811. *Hemming: 810–811/812 The Treaty of Heiligen was signed in 811 between the Danish King Hemming and Charlemagne. *Sigfred, nephew of Gudfred, and Anulo (Anlaufr), nephew of Harald, fought for throne and both were killed, perhaps model for legendary Sigurd Hring: *Harald Klak and his brothers Ragnfrid and Hemming Halfdansson: 812–813 and again from 819/827. From 826 he and his household lived in exile with the Frankish emperor Louis the Pious, he was baptized by the bishop of Mainz in Ingelheim am Rhein. The last reference of Harald in the written sources are in the Annals of Fulda this records his execution for treason in 852. *Sons of Gudfred: 814–820s **Horik I: (814) 827–854. king of the Danes (at first ruling jointly with his unnamed brothers). The Frankish annals mention Horik on numerous occasions during the next couple of decades. *Horik II: 850s–860s. He is believed to have been the immediate successor of Horik I, but the annals are silent about the name of the Danish king for a few years after the disaster of 854. In 857, Horik II allowed Rorik to occupy the part of the kingdom between the sea and the Eider. Horik II was still alive in 864, when a letter was addressed to him by Pope Nicholas I. *Late 9th century kings **Bagsecg: **Halfdan: 871–877 **Sigfred: It is generally assumed that he was the immediate successor of Horik II, although that is not certain. His year of succession is unknown, but it was between 864 (when Horik II was still king) and his first appearance as king in the Frankish annals in 873. Sigifrid was baptized in 882. **Gudfred: 880s *Heiligo (Halga): 890s *The "House of Olaf": late 9th century and early 10th century.. This dynasty is mentioned in the two Sigtrygg Runestones raised shortly after 934. The two inscriptions are evidence for the House of Olaf controlling at least part of Denmark. **Olof **Gyrd and Gnupa **Sigtrygg *Harthacnut I (Hardeknud): 936–940 * Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye (da: Sigurd Orm-i-øje or Snogeøje). Mentioned by Chronicon Roskildense and Ragnarssona þáttr. Said to be king of Zealand and Scania, and son of Ragnar Lodbrok. * Ragnar Lodbrok was a legendary king probably in the 9th century, is mentioned in multiple sources, but the sources are wildly inconsistent. Historical Danish monarchs House of Gorm House of Fairhair House of Estridsen House of Bjelbo House of Estridsen House of Pomerania House of Palatinate-Neumarkt House of Oldenburg House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg Timeline of Danish Monarchs ImageSize=width:1250 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea=top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars=justify DateFormat=yyyy Period=from:940 till:2017 TimeAxis=orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor=unit:year increment:100 start:950 ScaleMinor=unit:year increment:25 start:950 Colors= id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,1) id:al value:yellow id:du value:green id:fa value:rgb(1,0.5,0.5) id:ba value:red id:br value:rgb(0.5,0.5,1) id:sw value:rgb(0.85,0.35,0) id:su value:orange id:cw value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.8) id:eon value:Black Backgroundcolors=canvas:canvas BarData= barset:Rulers bar:eon PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:eon color:eon from: 940 till: 1042 color: al text:Gorm from: 1042 till: 1047 color: du text:Fairhair from: 1047 till: 1375 color: fa text:Estridsen from: 1376 till: 1387 color: ba text:Bjelbo from: 1387 till: 1412 color: fa text:Estridsen from: 1397 till: 1439 color: br text:Pomerania from: 1440 till: 1448 color: cw text:Palatinate-Neumarkt from: 1448 till: 1863 color: sw text:Oldenburg from: 1863 till: 2017 color: su text:Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Rulers from: 940 till: 958 color:al text:Gorm the Old from: 958 till: 986 color:al text:Harald I Bluetooth from: 986 till: 1014 color:al text:Sweyn I Forkbeard from: 1014 till: 1018 color:al text:Harald II Svendsen from: 1018 till: 1035 color:al text:Cnut the Great from: 1035 till: 1042 color:al text:Harthacnut from: 1042 till: 1047 color:du text:Magnus the Good from: 1047 till: 1076 color:fa text:Sweyn II Estridsson from: 1076 till: 1080 color:fa text:Harald III the Soft from: 1080 till: 1086 color:fa text:Canute IV the Holy from: 1086 till: 1095 color:fa text:Olaf I Hunger from: 1095 till: 1103 color:fa text:Eric I Evergood from: 1104 till: 1134 color:fa text:Niels from: 1134 till: 1137 color:fa text:Eric II the Memorable from: 1137 till: 1146 color:fa text:Eric III Lamb from: 1146 till: 1157 color:fa text:Sweyn III Grathe from: 1146 till: 1157 color:fa text:Canute V from: 1146 till: 1182 color:fa text:Valdemar I the Great from: 1182 till: 1202 color:fa text:Canute VI from: 1202 till: 1241 color:fa text:Valdemar II the Victorious from: 1215 till: 1231 color:fa text:Valdemar the Young from: 1232 till: 1250 color:fa text:Eric IV Ploughpenny from: 1250 till: 1252 color:fa text:Abel from: 1252 till: 1259 color:fa text:Christopher I from: 1259 till: 1286 color:fa text:Eric V Klipping from: 1286 till: 1319 color:fa text:Eric VI Menved from: 1319 till: 1326 color:fa text:Christopher II from: 1321 till: 1326 color:fa text:Erik Christoffersen from: 1326 till: 1329 color:fa text:Valdemar III from: 1329 till: 1332 color:fa text:Christopher II (restored) from: 1329 till: 1332 color:fa text:Erik Christoffersen (restored) from: 1332 till: 1340 color:fa text:Interregnum from: 1340 till: 1375 color:fa text:Valdemar IV Atterdag from: 1376 till: 1387 color:ba text:Olaf II from: 1376 till: 1412 color:fa text:Margrethe I from: 1397 till: 1439 color:br text:Eric VII from: 1440 till: 1448 color:cw text:Christopher III from: 1448 till: 1481 color:sw text:Christian I from: 1481 till: 1513 color:sw text:John from: 1513 till: 1523 color:sw text:Christian II from: 1523 till: 1533 color:sw text:Frederick I from: 1533 till: 1534 color:sw text:Interregnum from: 1534 till: 1559 color:sw text:Christian III from: 1559 till: 1588 color:sw text:Frederick II from: 1588 till: 1648 color:sw text:Christian IV from: 1648 till: 1670 color:sw text:Frederick III from: 1670 till: 1699 color:sw text:Christian V from: 1699 till: 1730 color:sw text:Frederick IV from: 1730 till: 1746 color:sw text:Christian VI from: 1746 till: 1766 color:sw text:Frederick V from: 1766 till: 1808 color:sw text:Christian VII from: 1808 till: 1839 color:sw text:Frederick VI from: 1839 till: 1848 color:sw text:Christian VIII from: 1848 till: 1863 color:sw text:Frederick VII from: 1863 till: 1906 color:su text:Christian IX from: 1906 till: 1912 color:su text:Frederick VIII from: 1912 till: 1947 color:su text:Christian X from: 1947 till: 1972 color:su text:Frederick IX from: 1972 till: 2017 color:su text:Margrethe II barset:skip See also *Danish monarchs' family tree *Line of succession to the Danish throne *List of Danish royal consorts *Coronation of the Danish monarch *Style of the Danish sovereign *Danish Orders of Chivalry *Lists of office-holders Footnotes Further reading * "Royal Lineage" Royal Family - The Monarchy in Denmark. ** [http://kongehuset.dk/monarkiet-i-danmark/Kongerakken "Kongerækken"] Kongehuset. Category:Danish monarchs Monarchs Denmark